Kneel
by Annaliese95
Summary: A frostiron proposal one shot (unless you like what ya read) I have another bit ready to add but I won't get cocky. Read this with Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love/Civil Wars's Poison and Wine. Basically Loki is a good guy now, he's been dating Tony for a while, everyone in the tower has taken a liking to him and the events of Avengers happened. Tony proposes cutely. Runningoutofcharact..
1. Chapter 1

Marriage FROSTIRON (ONE SHOT unless you like, I have more :)) Listen to POISON & WINE BY CIVIL WARS or GIVE ME LOVE BY ED SHEERAN

I do not own anything you recognize, this idea came to be when I was thinking of parallels, and how cute it would be if Tony brought up Loki's previous obsession/mission to get people to kneel to him and infused it with a proposal :)

* * *

Loki was sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen sipping on a tea that Ms. Potts had happily made him; she was over on the couch scribbling down memos.

From his workshop Tony stopped his music, "Where's everyone Jarvis?"

"Mr. Rogers, Romanov and Odinson are in the workout room well engaged in a sparring match. Mr. Banner is in his lab working on his usual gamma research while Barton attempts to disturb him, sir."

Tony nodded and bit his tongue, "Better get this over with then..." He stood and paused before making his way to the main room.

Loki was swirling the contents of his cup around bored and Tony inhaled sharply as he leaned against the counter.

Loki looked to him and smiled, "You have a bit of grease."

Tony wiped his cheek clean and coughed, "So I have something to say."

Loki arched an eyebrow but turned to face Tony as he shifted off of the counter and bit his lip.

After an awkward pause Tony sighed, "Okay so I never really... Well I remember a while back you told me to kneel."

Pepper looked back to see Tony acting extremely nervous towards Loki. She turned slightly for a better view of the scene.

Loki grinned at the memory when he had been an enemy of Earth.

"So I instinctively thought two answers, I'd either think no fucking way am I kneeling, or I thought you'd take over my mind and make me do it with magic or whatever stuff..." He looked down briefly as he shifted the object in his left hand conspicuously. "The point is I never really thought I'd kneel for you...much less for what I'm doing...or asking now." Tony lowered onto his left knee.

Pepper's jaw went slack; she couldn't be witnessing her commitment challenged boss proposing to the god of mischief?! They had been dating for a little over a year and a half now and she never really considered Tony doing something like this.

"Loki OdinLaufyeson whatever, I don't really know which you prefer since both are a sore subject...just change it to a better last name huh? ...Will you marry me?"

Loki was dumfounded.

Tony looked up at him nervously and full of hope in those chocolate-brown eyes, his lips pursed uneasy about Loki's possible rejection. Loki's mouth opened slightly, he didn't speak and simply inhaled deeply as Stark revealed a ring... One side of the band was red, the other green, in the center was a gold flat circle with a diamond peeking up.

Loki blinked, "I'm afraid I have lost the ability to think properly..."

Tony laughed slightly, "Silver tongue turn to lead?"

Loki grinned wider, "Yes...Anthony, I would love to."

Tony released his breath and Loki moved in to cup his face and kiss him deeply.

Pepper gawked and stood. "NO WAY!"

Tony and Loki jumped, unaware of Pepper's presence.

"What?" Tony frowned slightly.

"I never thought I'd get to arrange a wedding for you." Pepper smiled.

Tony arched an eyebrow, "Well, better get started Pep."

Loki chuckled, "Details later, Stark." He grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him along to their bedroom.

* * *

so it's short but cute eh? and listening to Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love" or Civil Wars "Poison & Wine" while reading this gives me goose bumps and joy tears so you don't have to review, just fav or follow and I'll take it as a hint to post another chapter (although reviews make my soul happy)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

I don't own anything you recognize

please excuse the eiwehgt eroht soug tryhs in substitution for norse language lol

* * *

It was definitely energetic, Tony couldn't complain. A passionate blur, they had lost senses...or theirs were heightened and they just cared for nothing else but the other's body against theirs. Lost track of time, Tony vaguely remembers being on the floor, after pushing Loki up against the wall.

Now they were on the bed exhausted, covered in a thin layer of sweat, their muscles and bodies ached slightly. The relief, the feeling of ecstasy... Bite marks all over both of them, Loki had one on his hip, Tony on his thigh. Loki sported another on his neck and Tony had one to match on his collar-bone and shoulder.

Tony moved his eyes to the clock, it was just a hair past 7pm. Tony's eyes bulged; he remembered leaving his office to propose around 1pm. "Wow..."

Loki turned his head slightly and arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"We've been at it for six hours..." Tony shrugged.

Loki chuckled, "I was distracted."

"And eager." Tony added with an equally bright smile as he leaned over to plant a kiss on Loki's upturned lips.

"Sir."

Tony hummed a response as Loki moved over top of him and continued to return the deep kiss. Tony's hands trailed up the God's smooth and pale back. They felt every muscle with a tenderness that made Loki give in and move chest to chest so Tony had better access.

"I should inform you that Pepper has not informed the others of your previous proposal...and they are insisting I pry you and Loki from bed for movie night..." Jarvis explained.

Tony sighed, "No can do; we're busy."

Loki chuckled and nipped at Tony's Adam's apple making the engineer groan.

Loki pulled himself off of Tony and made the man pout. "We'll be right there Jarvis." Loki confirmed.

Jarvis seemed to chuckle, "Much obliged Mr. Stark."

Loki and Tony grinned at the surname and got dressed. By the time they reached the main room they were surprised to find no one was in there.

"Jarvis where is everyone?" Tony arched an eyebrow.

"The previous protocols for your...bedroom time was to be discreet I have informed the others that it is movie night... It would seem now that you were not previously occupied." Jarvis explained.

"Clever son of a bitch." Tony grinned.

"Sir, you are no bitch." Jarvis replied.

Loki laughed genuinely entertained. He took a seat on the couch and his fingers found their way around a novel resting on the coffee table.

Tony grinned at Loki's necessity for books. He was strangely fascinated with technology and magic but yet something as organically simple such as books and literature were one of his favourite things. Tony enjoyed it when Loki would sit in his workshop quietly; listening and watching Tony work or reading a thick encyclopedia. It was calming; other things weren't as obviously placed. Tony hadn't even known Loki hated the dark until he had openly complained that Tony covered his arc reactor with the blankets to dim its blue light. Tony had always wondered what a void would be like and he bet that it was dark and it probably made Loki unsettled. Even though Loki wouldn't openly admit that...

Tony made his way to his bar; pouring the drinks he knew would be requested. Natasha liked her vodka shots with a raspberry inside. Clint and Thor weren't picky but Thor was more accustomed to ale. Clint usually drank whiskey. Dummy rolled up beside him to help with the various margaritas that Tony assumed Darcy and Jane would enjoy. He knew they would come along because Thor was always one to make a simple evening festivities. Although the same could be said for Stark with his alcohol...

"Sir I would like to inform you that Banner has invited Betty Ross and Peter Parker...I have contacted Potts and she has agreed to come." JARVIS informed.

"How long?"

"Five minutes approximately."

Tony grinned and felt Loki trail his fingers across Tony's back as he made the popcorn and poured the various snacks into large bowls.

Tony raised his glass to his lips and consciously made sure Loki was occupied. He felt more self-aware of his drinking ever since Loki had explained it as self-destructive... That night Loki had bitterly cried alone, he did not tell Tony he was on the roof throwing the bottles into the air and smashing them with magic.

Tony was furious that his good liquor was being wasted, admittedly he was still slurring and with a slight hangover from downing a few bottles beforehand but he yelled for Loki to stop...

"Holy shit, what the hell are you doing?!" Stark yelled.

Loki turned around furious, "Don't speak to me like that Stark, I've had enough of this."

"Enough of this? Fuck, I've had enough of this insane and erratic behaviour too! Damn Loki, just stop for a moment and explain-"

"I will not have you drinking this foul substance! It is venom and it poisons your body!" Loki interrupted loudly.

"Damnit fine just stop what you're doing! You don't need to smash shit around when you could just talk to me Loki!"

"I seems I cannot, you reek of the liquor even now!"

Tony huffed, "You can still talk to me, and I'm not drunk beyond reason! Jesus Loki, I'm not raging I just enjoy having drinks on occasion."

"If I talk to you in this state you will not absorb a single word Tony, it is not such a difficult thing to let go of this is it?"

"Just listen to me Loki, you're acting more irrational than ever before. This can't be the only thing you're angry about."

"What you want to argue more with me since you have obviously found yourself guilty of this accusation!?"

"NO, I fucking hate arguing with you! I want to understand why you're so dead set on blowing the stash of scotch up here in the pouring rain!"

"Do not use such tone with me Stark; you know exactly why I am doing this!" Loki muttered.

"If I did maybe I could fucking help change it! You can't keep all of this bottled up I need to know..." Tony's voice hitched. "Did you love me...ever?"

Loki's eyes widened, "what?"

Tony's voice softened. "Cuz I gotta know; right now."

Loki let out a breath of disbelief with his jaw slack.

"DID YOU LOVE ME OR NOT? Why the fuck are we up here, you're smashing bottles claiming my drinking is making us more distant but I can see it's more than that."

"Who do you think you are STARK?! I've been trying to discover your purpose for 'drowning your sorrows' and now you claim it is a mutual disagreement? No you haven't paid a single glance my way when you drink down the bottle and I am dying to know what allures you more! Why is my affection second to a bottle of fermented wheat!?" Loki screamed.

"You can't handle it that's it. You've never cared for who I was, is that it?"

"You're not listening to me again Stark, why are you drinking! Every night it's the same damn thing!" Loki shouted.

Stark huffed, "You don't care..."

"TELL ME!" Loki screamed.

Tony blinked and took a glance at the bottle that slipped from Loki's fingers.

"What am I just another relic? Some conquest of the great Man of Iron?! Because I am some villain you feel that if you use me and lie to me—the god of lies—that this hopeless life of yours will have purpose and superior worth?!" Loki snapped.

"This has nothing to do with superior; if anything you're the one always claiming a dominance over humans...we're just pesky little ants huh? Crushed easily under your fine leather boot? You couldn't give two shits about my life and what makes me drink!" Tony bellowed.

"NO, YOU DO NOT GET TO TELL ME THAT YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME! IT IS MY HEART AND I WILL DECIDE WHO HAS A PLACE WITHIN IT!" Loki yelled.

"Well then decide Loki, decide now whether I'm worth wasting your precious time here on some meager planet like Earth! Why you settled in with some lowly life form and threw away your grand adventures of world conquest as Thanos's bitch!"

Loki flinched.

"That's right, you claim that I'm the one who doesn't care about you well make your decision because it's clear to me now that you're far more scared of the idea that you actually care about me than whether I care about you!"

Loki's eyes turned to steel, "I am not afraid of feeling! Do not presume-"

"I'm not presuming, it's blatantly obvious you don't love yourself enough to let anyone in! You can't stand the idea that you're genuinely happy so you're trying to push me away and then later you'll reassure yourself by saying you never cared either, that I was the one who fucked things up! Right? It's easy cuz Tony Stark fucks up everything he touches, some genius who manages to screw up more than humanely possible! THE WEAPONS, THE INNOCENT LIVES LOST, I'VE RELISHED IN THE MANUFACTURING OF DEATH AND EVEN WELCOMED THE TITLE AS IF IT AMUSED ME!" Tony was hollering at the top of his lungs and was almost out of breath after.

His rage was not finished so it didn't faze him or warn him that the Avengers were now looking up from the balcony ready to stop if a fight broke out.

"THANOS WILL FIND ME, HE WILL DISCOVER I AM HERE AND WILL DESTROY YOU SIMPLY FOR SICK PLEASURE AND I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO DIE FOR ME!" Loki blurted.

Tony's jaw went slack at the sudden confession. "Loki..."

"I have to leave...perhaps I will be able to return but I am not going to until I am sure I can ensure your safety..." Loki added.

"We can figure things out if you just explain to S.H.I.E.L.D, hell, does Thor know? He could maybe get Asgard behind us and we can get him out of the picture for good. Maybe the arc reactor tech can reverse his power like it did to yours; we just need more time-"

"We have none left! His eye has turned upon Midgard and he is trying to detect the source of my power! There is no world...no crevice he won't scour trying to find me." Loki reasoned.

Tony swallowed hard at the realization of what Loki was saying. Thanos would be extinguished but perhaps it wouldn't even be in his short lifetime...

"Does he know-"

"You don't understand! He will have found me in a matter of hours if I do not do something!" Loki panicked.

Tony moved to try to hold Loki but he backed away and Tony's eyes glazed over in horror at what Loki was going to do.

"This is goodbye."

Within seconds Loki had disappeared from the roof and Tony shouted for him all over until his voice gave out.

It had lasted for three months; Tony was a time bomb. He was constantly masking his emotions from everyone, only Pepper could sometimes break through the barrier to ask him if he wanted to talk about it. Tony would pause and then walk off to his room but the thing that worried Pepper the most was that he was no longer drinking.

Tony would just surround himself with work, building more inventive machines and going through missions with a blatant force that screamed that he was angry. Yet when others approached him that mask of pure aloofness had covered any tell-tale signs that he was raw and vulnerable.

Tony was sitting on the balcony of his room and he had the pills in hand staring out in the rain. He was slumped against the glass and he took a deep sigh before taking the handful of pills down his throat.

He was too numb to feel anything, no emotion coursed past his eyes and when he woke up a few hours later the pills had no effect. That same small voice calling for him to rip out his lifeline...it was foreign but Tony simply eyed his chest and unlatched the arc reactor.

Jarvis's voice sounded through the tower to where Pepper was calmly doing paperwork.

"I must inform you that Stark is in the process of removing the arc reactor from his chest. There is no replacement within his parameters..." Jarvis alerted.

Pepper was already running. "Where is he?!"

"The balcony attached to his room. I have reset the protocols he placed on them for your entrance." Jarvis updated.

Tony took out the last chord that attached the arc reactor to his chest and bitterly stared at it before throwing it over the edge with a scream of anger.

A green vortex emerged and sucked the billionaire through.

Tony landed on a hard surface and felt someone roughly pulling him up and placing a cold had on his empty chest cavity. The power radiated through and Tony looked up to see the outlining of Loki's face.

Loki cursed and adjusted his grip on Tony so the genius was leaning his head on Loki's arm as the other was pressed to his chest protectively.

Loki was keeping the shrapnel from entering his heart.

"Loki?" Tony whispered.

Tears glistened in Loki's angered eyes. "You are an insufferable-"

Loki was cut off when lips were roughly pushed to his. Tony was still weak from the loss of his reactor but he held onto Loki with all he had.

"Don't leave." Tony said as he broke the kiss.

Loki stared at him and glanced down to his chest, "What the hell were you planning to do?"

Tony grinned, "I was hoping you were keeping an eye on me. Guess I was right."

"And if I wasn't?" Loki frowned.

"Then you would have meant it...that you didn't care." Tony shrugged weakly.

Loki glared at him, but his features began to melt into relief. "You're a foolish man." He held tightly onto Tony's shoulders as the billionaire let out a laugh of exhaustion.

Loki had seated himself so he leaned up against Tony who rested on the side of the chair at an angle. Bruce, Betty, Pepper and Steve came into the room. Pepper was holding her smile in and trying to be subtle since she knew Tony and Loki hadn't made it official...

Steve sat himself on a couch while Betty and Bruce sat on another completely and Pepper rested in the lone comforter chair.

"Hey." Betty waved to Loki and Tony who waved absent-mindedly. He was playing with the ends of Loki's hair as the dark raven haired God flipped through a small book left on the coffee table.

Clint and Natasha and Peter walked in and took up space beside Betty and Bruce.

"Who's picking the movie?" Clint asked.

Thor, Jane and Darcy came up the elevator.

Natasha shrugged, "Last to pick was Peter."

"Wasn't it Stargate Atlantis?" Betty asked.

Bruce chuckled, "Horrible movie."

"No it was Rise of the Guardians." Clint corrected.

Peter shrugged, "I thought it was a good movie."

"That Pitch dude was creepy..." Tony commented.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "It's an animated movie."

"Animated movies are just as cool as live action." Peter protested.

Jane sat down by Thor on the large couch with Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Betty.

"Hello brother." Thor greeted.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Have you been to Mulheim lately?"

Thor arched an eyebrow, "What's the matter there?"

Darcy plopped down next to Steve and hugged him forcefully, "It's my turn for the movie, she popped on into the DVD player and smirked as Betty laughed at her choice.

"What's the movie?" Clint asked eagerly.

"Calm down." Natasha sighed.

"The Fire Mages tried taking the road to Sven and the Nine Treicao." Loki replied ignoring the other conversations effectively.

"But that would lead them into the heart of a black hole?" Thor frowned. "Unless they wish to leave the Nine Realms..."

Loki nodded, "Screhtu vishu traou plue pluiuere mosposwti champt visuy hjsrall."

Thor paled.

"Seriously? The Dark Knight Rises is such a dumb movie!" Clint whined.

"Excuse you, that actor is the best Joker in the world." Bruce chuckled.

Jane laughed, "I think two face is so overrated but it's a really good movie."

Darcy grinned, "Thank you."

Pepper sighed, "Heath Ledger?"

Steve arched an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

"An amazing actor, he plays the Joker in this movie. He died...it was sad and people cried." Darcy explained.

Tony frowned, "Did you just-"

"REchu rajdo dovkain scymt hjuro hroathjur?" Thor asked.

"Struche naim." Loki shrugged.

"Guys, tone down the voodoo whatever the hell, we're watching." Clint lectured.

Natasha elbowed him and Loki chuckled, "Crestumfee."

Tony and Thor burst out laughing in a fit of uncontrollable laughing.

Pepper and everyone gave them odd looks expecting a translation.

"You can understand that?" Jane asked Tony.

Tony nodded and wiped a tear from his laughing eyes, "Oh God...yeah."

Loki smirked when Clint sent him a look but pressed play on the remote anyway.

By the time the movie was done Steve was frowning. "So how is he not the man who Gotham needs but the one it deserves? And the two-faced man is the man Gotham doesn't need but doesn't deserve?"

"No it's the hero Gotham deserves but not the one it needs." Clint corrected.

"I'm done with this." Natasha sighed and chugged her vodka.

Pepper glanced over to Tony who was half asleep.

"Does it have anything to do with self-worth? It seems that-"

"Don't analyze it or I'll get a headache." Stark sighed.

Loki smirked, "Superior intellect and knowledge shouldn't be reacted to so negatively...for a genius-"

Tony covered his mouth and giggled...yes giggled when Loki poked him in the side. Tony straightened himself and stood, "I have an announcement to make..."

Once everyone eyed him Tony's attention was diverted when a warning flashed and Jarvis brought up a virtual replication of the tower.

"...The tower's on fire." Tony finished smoothly as everyone jumped into action.

Peter was already wearing his suit, he clicked on the small discs on his wrists that fired the web before diving outside and swinging around the building. Natasha pulled a gun from under the couch and Clint whipped his bow to full size. He grabbed his arrows, Tony suited up as pieces of the suit flew at him and interconnected, Thor raised his hammer and followed Tony and Spiderman.

Bruce opted to stay with Darcy, Jane and Pepper while Loki groaned tiredly and made his armour form onto him. He took Steve's arm and transported them to the site.

* * *

duh duh daaaa! short but it was all I had at the moment


	3. Chapter 3

I warn you this is what I call "I have a battle idea...wait let's make the battle twenty minutes instead of two days like I planned just for shits and giggles: this is the result.

Those of you who would like a song base for this chapter:** "Aww Dip by Starship Cobra"** Or... N**ext Chapter to get into the angst** super fighting mood (hint, people get in deep stuff they can't back out of znd no I won't say if characters die, judging by my deep connection to them probably not but hey I'm unpredictable) **Radioactive/Wrecking Ball Mashup** and **Devil's Backbone by Civil Wars**

**I do not own** anything **you** recognize

* * *

"This is NOT just a fire!" Clint barked as he fired an arrow.

"Cheer up, I bet they didn't expect it was movie night. We've got the advantage." Peter swung by and took out a doombot heading for his flustered teammate.

There was a formidable swarm of doombots flying around the edges of the tower trying to cover the ones who were crawling into the tower like insects.

Clint and Natasha were leaning over the balcony, stretching slightly to be able to get shots at those which tried to spread out from the group. Peter was swinging back and forth from the most infested area. Thor was on the roof batting them off with his hammer as Tony did laps around his building to take out the ones in the air. Steve and Loki teleported right dab centre of the floor that had been blown out and been left exposed for the doombots to crawl into.

Steve flipped one of the bots over his shoulder and brought his shield down on it's robotic neck. "He can't just throw them off of the tower, there are still people down there."

"Right, damage control." Tony muttered.

"They are coming from the ground though, below the tower!" Natasha gritted her teeth as she stared darkly at the base of the tower. THe sun was just about to set and so the orange light hit the silver bodies as some flew up and others began to climb.

"Parker, take someone on ground control with you, someone else needs to search the floors inside, they're definitely entering the building from the lobby." Tony observed, he levelled himself out before flying to the wrecked floor.

"I have defeated those on the roof." Thor boomed over the ear piece.

"Jarvis, lockdown on every inch of Stark Tower code: brown." Tony commanded.

"Lockdown initiated." Jarvis confirmed.

"Code: brown?" Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the color of shit, because we're in it." Tony chuckled.

Loki groaned, "These are definitely upgraded...they have cloaking abilities."

Tony glanced down to his radar and scanners and cursed. "Banner where are you guys?"

"Seventh floor, we were still going down but the floor locked up." Banner responded.

"Jarvis will get the girls to a panic room, we need the other guy to sweep each floor for invisible doombots."

Peter swung round and grabbed Steve, "No use in you staying here cap." Peter smiled behind his mask. He let them drop before slinging another shot of web to let them dip low enough for Steve to bail and roll to a halt. He rolled again to avoid a blast. He stood straight and almost dropped his shield. "Guys..."

Natasha and Clint were dropped off as Peter swung up to meet with Thor and Loki who were trying to fight off the remaining visible doombots trying to get into the tower from the fourth floor from the top.

From inside the seventh floor, Pepper, Darcy and Jane ignored Jarvis's route and Pepper used her key to unlock the lower doors to allow their escape.

"Shouldn't we be hiding from the invisible, lethal, evil robots?" Darcy asked.

"Jarvis tell Tony to get clear, I want to arm the EMP." Pepper shouted.

Jarvis beeped, "A path has been cleared for you Ms. Potts. I advise you reach the room before the doombots do."

"They want to disable it don't they?" Jane sighed.

Pepper pushed open the stairwell door, "They won't get the chance."

"For fuck's sake." Tony grunted as three doombot's piled on him mid-flight. He saw Loki teleport himself before Peter took Steve down to the others. Thor reached his hammer out and struck lightning to the one's still hovering around the hole in the tower but there were still an unknown amount that had gotten inside from the lobby.

Tony hit the ground hard and elbowed a bot in the face as he pushed himself from the ground and tried freeing himself from their hold.

Loki sent a wave of green magic that rendered five of the doombots under his control which effectively assisted Natasha and Clint as some started to close in around them.

"What the hell." Clint scowled. He shot an arrow through a green glowing robot and Loki frowned, "It takes effort to cast a spell like that." He warned.

"Just hit them!" Clint retaliated, he flipped his bow around and caught a bot in the chin and Natasha ducked as it flew over her. She fired her pistols as another was trying to flank Steve. He glanced her way and nodded in grateful surprise.

"Peter!" Tony called. "Make yourself useful and get these guys off of me!" Tony groaned, he was rolling and doing all he could and their fingers were now denting his armour.

Peter huffed, "First I'm the human elevator service and now I'm not being useful?" He swung low and kicked the doombot's holding Tony but it only served to send the three tangled, flying and skidding down the road.

Loki swiftly sprinted his way to a furious Tony and grabbed onto one of the doombot's attached and his fingers seeped ice. It engulfed the doombot and Tony managed to wriggle his arm free and blast it in the head. The other one didn't stand a chance when Loki ran to it and kicked it's head clean off, flying down the street and through a glass window.

"Thanks babe." Tony chuckled as Loki helped him up.

"Sir, I am to inform you that Pepper has reached the Arc Reactor powering the tower and the EMP is set to detonate in fifty seconds. The safe radius has been uploaded into the suit."

"Com's will be off-line in fifty seconds!" Tony alerted.

"Damnit, I have to get clear, else I'll loose the web." Peter replied, Steve caught a blur of him swinging off to a roof not to far away.

Tony took flight and landed a few rooftops behind him, "Loki bring anyone with vital tech behind me."

"I guess I have nothing to loose." Steve shrugged as he slammed his shield into another doombot.

Clint shrugged, "My arrowheads aren't that big of a deal." He glanced to Natasha who also shook her head.

"Someone let Bruce know-"

"Man of Iron we have a bigger foe." Thor yelled.

"What? Seriously?" Tony gawked.

"Ten seconds to EMP detonation." Jarvis alerted.

Peter moved behind Tony, "Where are you looking Thor?"

"Loki..." Thor warned.

Loki teleported beside his brother and his eyes widened. "No..."

"Does it look familiar? The ship?" Thor asked quietly.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked over communication.

"We need to evacuate..." Loki muttered.

Pepper tensed as she felt a wave blast through the building. Thousands of metal doombots fell to the floor with their cloaks and systems disabled.

"Incoming!" Steve called. He dove for Black Widow and Hawkeye, raising his shield to block the falling doombots.

Loki grabbed Thor's arm and in a blink he was beside Steve, Natasha and Clint. With another use of his power he brought them to Tony and Peter who were shocked at the intrusion.

"I will retrieve Jane, Pepper and Darcy...I may be able to get Hulk to follow but for now we need everyone off of the island." Loki demanded.

Tony frowned, "I can't imagine why..."

"Sir, there is a large vessel flying directly for Stark Tower and will arrive in approximately ten minutes. The minimum safe distance is just beyond the size of Manhattan." Jarvis alerted.

"How are we going to get everyone out in time?" Steve worried.

Loki was gone in a flash and Tony lifted his faceplate to rub his tired eyes. "Jarvis give Rhodey a call."

"Alerting him to the severity...would you like to alert S.H.I.E.L.D?" Jarvis responded.

"It's likely they already know." Natasha informed.

Thor shook his head, "That ship came out of no where, a wormhole and it would have the same technology as those foes to cloak themselves."

"Wait, Doom is working with aliens?" Peter scratched his head. Loki teleported beside Clint who jumped slightly.

Jane was the first to see the ship in the distance. "What the-"

"Do we even know what kind of aliens? Chitauri?" Steve asked.

Thor shook his head. "Dark Elves...this is Malakath."

"Can we change the ship's course? Can we blow it from where it is now?" Tony asked.

"The ship will have technology only for Darl Elves...may make their systems blood activated so no other speicies can mess with them." Thor added.

"You sound smarter..." Clint remarked.

"Not the time." Natasha scolded.

Loki frowned, "We could detonate a self destruct...from the inside."

"But isn't it only for Dark Elves?" Peter reminded.

Clint snapped his fingers, "Use that spell, where you mind control a Dark Elf into doing that."

Loki narrowed his eyes, "I cannot complete the spell this far away, I need to be closer, within the ship and I must know where the self destruct is."

Tony nodded, "Jarvis contact S.H.I.E.L.D for two carriers, we need them in two minutes or less.

"Did you find Banner?" Clint asked.

Darcy ran her fingers through her hair, "This plan is too simple...stuff always takes at least twice as long to plan out than this! Something's going to go wrong."

"He was making his way to the roof, I told him to calm himself... I have no idea if he absorbed a word." Loki admitted.

Steve sighed. "Two teams, should both enter the ship or should one stay out...?"

"It would be wise to send one team in and the other to-"

"Fend off those things." Pepper pointed.

Everyone looked at the dimming horizon to see green flares of wormholes and doombots pooling out.

"Great." Clint moaned.

"If they can't overtake us on ground they will fly into the island." Natasha confirmed.

"I'll need you and Barton." Loki admitted.

Thor sighed, "You cannot take Malakath alone."

"I'm not-" Loki began.

"He's not fighting Malakath, he's blowing him to chunks, can you make something for several escapes?" Tony questioned reluctantly.

Loki nodded. "It will allow you to respawn in a way..."

"Where would it do that?" Natasha crossed her arms.

"Safest...a few meters above the ocean." Loki replied flatly.

Jarvis beeped through the suit. "Sir, S.H.I.E.L.D can only spare one Quinjet at this time, the rest are being deployed to stop the doombots."

Just as everyone was about to growl in irritation the deafening sound of their delivered Quinjet flew overhead and lowered itself, two pilots ran out and propelled down the building before even looking at the Avengers.

"Remind me to smite Fury." Loki growled.

Tony handed Pepper a Stark radio, "Rhodey is four minutes out, he'll get you guys clear."

Pepper nodded with her hands shaking, "I'd rather pick the altar rather than the casket...come back in one functioning piece." She sighed.

Tony nodded and glanced over to see Thor give Jane a quick peck.

Everyone boarded the aircraft and Natasha took the controls. Steve listened to her instructions intently as she pointed to operating systems and simple flight controls.

"The ship will either slow it's course or speed it within three minutes." Jarvis announced.

Tony sat beside Loki as he began mumbling spells and forming little grey orbs.

"You aren't going after Malakath right?" Tony asked.

"I am preoccupied..." Loki glanced at his lover, "I promise however, on this occasion I will focus on getting us all out... I want a honeymoon." He grinned.

Tony chuckled and behind him Clint scowled, "A what?"

"Oh yeah...I have an announcement."

"We." Loki corrected.

Thor paled, "This is probably not the best time..."

"You're sharper than you look." Tony remarked.

Thor rubbed his eyes, "Well this was what to planned to say before the attack, correct?"

Loki shrugged, "So seem displeased."

"Do not mistake my weariness for displeasure-" Thor began.

"Seriously, what the hell." Clint barked.

"We're getting married, you grumpy twat." Loki rolled his eyes.

Natasha and Steve glanced back with arched eyebrows.

Natasha flung her head back and brought the jet down, opening the doors Bruce stumbled in with a small curtain covering himself.

Tony tossed him a pair of pants from the S.H.I.E.L.D emergency kit. "Sorry about the last minute change of plans..."

"It's fine...I'm barely following as it is." Bruce sighed.

"So there's a giant ship where this dark elf Malakath is planning on ramming into the island." Peter debriefed.

Bruce blinked as the doors shut behind him, "Alright..."

"And they're getting hitched." Clint pointed.

Loki grumbled as he set the third orb down, "I am seriously trying to concentrate...If I make an error these will act as combustibles instead of teleportation devices."

Tony shrugged, "Good for a grenade then."

Bruce sat down heavily as Natasha and Steve zoomed towards the ship.

"Four minutes till impact...the ship has increased speed." Jarvis alerted.

"I am so lost..." Bruce mumbled to himself.

* * *

If you feel just like Bruce I am sorry :) plz let me know any holes in the story I was writing unusually fast and I tried to fix a few...lots of dialogue and little description...I know. Next chapter will balance those two better... mwahhahah hope the newly weds survive ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The italics are past tense (obviously) specifically the italics excerpt is from wayyy earlier when Frostiron was just beginning to develop between Loki and Tony ;) Just cuz I need backstory as to how such a relationship formed with the MCU phase 1

* * *

"And why haven't I heard a congratulations? This is kinda a big deal." Tony huffed.

"So is Malakath." Thor reminded.

Loki smirked, "Please, his ship is the only impressive feat. He himself is more like fighting a child; easily overpowered, out-thought and out-gunned. I bet even Clint would be able to take him on."

Peter burst out laughing as Clint scowled, "I am not the weakest link!"

Bruce glanced uncomfortably between the especially rowdy teammates. They were flying at tops speed to the space craft with limited time to destroy it... Was there really time for this?

Natasha slowed the aircraft, "I need something to open the hanger, we're here though."

Loki finished making the final orb. "I have four completed."

Thor moved to the back of the jet and swung his hammer as the doors opened. "I'll open the hanger door."

"Loki, how would we best divide the groups?" Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"I'll take Romanov and Barton. I'll need cover when I begin the spell."

"Then I will go with Peter and Bruce, Tony you go with Thor...both of us will try to learn anything we can about the ship and who's onboard." Steve announced.

Tony groaned about being stuck with Thor but bit his tongue and instead said, "Rip out any shiny tech you find, I want souvenirs."

Loki smirked at his comment and Clint pushed in-between them hurriedly, "We've got an island to save."

Peter groaned, "I really am starting to think Manhattan is the world's centre stage for this kind of weird stuff, Ghostbusters, TMNT, the Chitauri invasion and now this?"

Steve patted his shoulder, "Internal thoughts, let's focus on the mission."

Thor bashed through the hanger and the three groups ran their separate ways.

"I need someone along the lines of an engineer...most likely colour coded uniform." Loki whispered horsley to Clint and Natasha.

"What is this, Stark Trek? Try the red shirts?" Clint muttered.

* * *

Loki sighed as he felt Tony tickle his bare shoulder with his beard. Loki buried his head into the pillow chuckling as Tony kissed his neck, "Get up Lokes."

Loki moaned as he felt Tony's cold legs touch his. "Get up." He whispered again.

Loki shivered at the cold touch and noticed his lover's feet were...receding and then climbing?

"What are you doing?" Loki mumbled.

Loki felt Tony's hand touch his cheek and it began to sting slightly, "Loki... Get up."

Loki opened his eyes to the cold breeze, he was lying stomach down on the corse sand. The tide was washing up his legs and his cheek rested on the sand where blood tricked from him.

His body felt numb and as he tried to push himself to his feet he cried out, his leg was jostled about. He glanced down to see the bone had pierced the skin and was protruding at an odd angle. He took in a deep breath and using his good leg, managed to get on all fours.

Something had interfered with his spells...why hadn't he landed in the water? The memories flooded back to Loki and he gasped as he saw the black sky mixed with smoke. The embers from the crash blew around as the wind carried them, the remains of the large ship half torn apart due to the city's buildings. But all-in-all Manhattan was flattened. Illuminated no more by skyscrapers, only the soft glow of the flames near the ship. Loki looked around frantically trying to summon his magic to locate anyone, he heard no screams, no responses to his own desperate shouting.

He began limping painfully to the crash site. It took longer than he would have liked; climbing over craters in the pavement and wreckage from the streets.

Everything had gone according to plan... Loki had easily found some crew members to control and take to the self destruct...then his mind grew vague. He remembered flashes of red and screams. The ship lurched downward and that voice...his voice echoed in his mind. It taunted him... The ship was not Malakath's... of course the dark elf was on board but it truly belonged to one. The mad titan, Thanos. Piercing eyes followed him as he struggled to get Hawkeye and Black Widow away from him, all he had to do was stomp and the ground gave away. Loki fell, seeing Natasha holding on to the ship for dear life while he heard Clint beginning to fall. Loki yelled to him and with a toss and a skilled arm, Clint caught the orb and within seconds his body teleported safely over the sea. No human would have survived the fall he had fallen... He hoped Natasha hadn't lost her grip but he knew not to expect much light in such dire times.

* * *

_Loki watched as Tony worked, he was completely involved in his current task, he didn't see Loki or hear him walk up behind him. Loki breathed down Tony's neck making the man jump slightly and Loki chuckled. _

_"You think that's just so damn funny don't you reindeer games." Tony gritted his teeth. _

_Loki didn't move and wasn't phased by Tony's anger. "I think it's adorable actually." _

_Tony whipped around with a glare in his eyes. "Get the fuck out of here." He muttered. _

_Loki narrowed his eyes, "Profanity...will not serve as emphasis, Stark." _

_It had been a week and nothing, nothing at all had shown and Tony was beginning to doubt there was anything at all. Only teases that Loki cared...they had slept together and admittedly they were both wasted but Tony swore he felt something... Loki had originally been sent two months ago to help the Avengers with Amora and Skurge who had ended up turning Thor into what Fury described as another 'personal flying monkey'. Loki had leads but wouldn't divuldge much else because S.H.I.E.L.D in turn was waiting for him to slip up and give information about how his magic worked while attempting to track their movements. _

_"Your arc reactor..." Loki began. _

_Tony stopped in his tracks, "Yes?" _

_Loki grinned at Stark's nervous reaction, "It isn't efficient enough...if it were it would not act as such a conductive fuel source for magicka." _

_"I don't believe in magic, it's all unsolved science given the ego of a sadistic psychopath." Tony threw back, he glared at Loki who returned the piercing gaze. _

_"Do you wish to understand it then? This unsolved science?" _

_"Don't play with me. You wouldn't-"_

_"Don't presume to know what I would and would not do, Stark." _

_"Why?" _

_Loki's smile faded, "You doubt my ability to protect you? Fine. I'll prove it by replicating this and explaining the fundamental basics of how I go about cloaking you and your precious avengers." _

_Tony frowned slightly, "Still doesn't answer why...not all of it." _

_"Because I'm weary of your doubt. All my life I've encountered the excuses of lesser minds claiming my trickery for sheer insanity and recklessness. A genius such as yourself truly irritates me, when you doubt the capabilities." _

_"Oh, so you're trying to impress me?" Tony arched an eyebrow. _

_Loki shrugged, "I know I already have in some form... I've terrified you, and in any version of such strong emotions like fear, the person would likely come to terms with the gravity of the situation. The situation being that I am more than what other's say." _

_Tony paused and began to walk back to Loki, gesturing to his equipment as he referred to it. "I'd need more than blood samples, I'd need to test you with weapons and other tech in order to understand what you'd call impressiveness." Tony crossed his arms, "You refused S.H.I.E.L.D's request to take samples...are they too impressively terrifying for you?" _

_Loki laughed, "I know your director would use it against me immediately; you would use it to better yourself and use it for the task of Amora and Skurge...it would help. And you are the best mind for the knowledge I would have to explain." _

_"Was that a complement?" Tony scowled. _

_Loki rolled his eyes, "I am tired of your timid nature; you crave the opportunity so **take it** Stark." _

_Tony grabbed Loki by the collar and crashed his lips into Loki's. _

_"For the love of god just call me Tony." Tony rubbed his eyes after he pulled away. _

_Loki starred confused for a few moments, "I don't-" _

_"Don't do that. You've been taunting and flirting ever since you got here; don't play coy how because I'm not prepared to deal with bullshit." Tony sighed. _

_Loki frowned, "I didn't think-" _

_"Don't say it, I've heard it before. You don't think anyone could care but that's so twisted. There would be plenty of people who'd care if you'd let them and even a small handful who still do despite your bitchy attitude." Tony fumed. _

_"If you say Thor I am going to-"_

_"I mean me." Tony crossed his arms. _

_Loki stood stalk still. "You think you can lie to a lie smith?" _

_Tony snorted, "I know I can't, so I'm not denying it anymore...it's ironic though...you can detect lies from other's but never your own." _

_Loki frowned, "I am not distrustful to myself." _

_"Then why do you hate yourself?" _

_"I don't need to discuss these matters with you." _

_"Then who? Thor's busy being mindfucked and something tells me you'd never talk to him anyways." _

_"I don't need to say anything to anyone!" Loki yelled. _

_"Clearly you do..." Tony backed away feeling defeated and wounded. "Still here if you change your mind." He turned and abruptly left his workshop, leaving the god to his thoughts. _

* * *

Tony ripped off his mask and sputtered slightly, thank Jarvis that his suit had managed to survive the carnage dosed to him by that dark elf. Thor called him Malakath but they guy was actually short, didn't look threatening.

That was a mistake.

Tony flexed his fingers and sighed as Jarvis updated him, "Sir I have detected mixed signals of lifeforms... unfortunately the ship made contact, however, the main systems appears to be destroyed."

Jets flew past at whirling speeds overhead and Tony squinted as he craned his head to see them. "We failed..."

"Sir, the lifeforms are not all labeled as friendly, some are unknown and reading with vitals no human could produce." Jarvis warned. "Incoming transmission from Director Fury, the feed is distorted but I will do my best to clear it."

"Stark!?" Fury called.

"Do you have eyes on this shit?" Tony breathed.

"The most recent scans of air support have confirmed the ship was not alone, there was a secondary shuttle inside, it's big Tony. While the ship encasing it remains a wreck, the shuttle is fully functional and weapons ready." Fury alerted.

"And aside from civilian casualties, have you been able to lock onto anyone else's position?" Tony asked.

"Negative, I was informed your tower's EMP blast took out their coms anyhow." Fury reported tiredly.

"You should still be able to track them." Tony groaned. "Jarvis hack through their firewall and find them, assess their status and give them my location. Let them know there's another ship inside."

"Right away sir."

"We have every available agent closing in on...what was Manhattan."

Tony swallowed, "Did Pepper...her and the girls..."

"Rhodes had them out of range before you reached the ship, he'll be back within radio range with the suit in ten minutes." Fury explained, "Focus on the objective."

"Great." Tony cut off the communication and cursed irritably. This was all backfiring. The plan had seemed all too simple at the time…

* * *

Clint cursed as he waded out of the water, feeling colder than he would have liked to with his sleeveless uniform. The only reason he had it was because Natasha once commented on his muscle definition and now here he was as frozen as a popsicle.

Steve came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Clint nodded as he caught his breath. "We fucked up." Clint gestured towards the wreckage.

Steve took a moment and then nodded, "I saw Bruce and Peter go into the water…" He waved and the two swam faster to get to the beach.

Bruce ringed out his shirt sleeve and sighed, "I don't like the cold…"

"Pretty cool how you were so calm during the ordeal." Peter gestured towards Bruce's human state.

Bruce frowned, "That was…strange. I felt very anxious, but I almost couldn't change." He admitted.

"Contact with Stark, Loki, Romanov, or Thor?" Steve asked.

Clint nodded, "Clinging onto the ship for dear life."

Everyone lowered their eyes, uncertain if she survived.

"Loki managed to get me the transporter before I hit the cement, I thought I saw him fall before I was teleported but then again, teleporting is a very strange experience…"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Without coms our best bet is to enter the crash site, search the ship." Steve informed.

"We ran into Malakath." Clint admitted.

"Too much of a fight? How powerful is he?"

"Loki seemed reasonably scared, in fact as soon as he saw him he grabbed me and Nat, tried to get us to escape."

"So he underestimated him?" Peter frowned.

"Did you hear him say Malakath?" Banner asked.

Clint shrugged, "Not really…"

"The way he described Malakath was something that was reasonably harmless, maybe it was someone else. There were plenty of Chitauri onboard and last time this happened to New York Loki said it was a titan figure. Didn't say too much. From what I've heard, Malakath is a dark elf." Bruce assessed.

"Two villains?" Peter groaned.

"Makes it that much more vital that we reach the crash site and find out who we're dealing with." Rogers rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Loki reached out the only way he could. Noting that the orb he sent with Thor and Tony was never activated….there was a spare orb with Peter and that had gone off shortly after Clint had used his. He felt the searing pain climb up his leg and he stumbled, searching again he found it. He called to it and sat down as he began to heal his leg.

* * *

"He's okay." Clint sighed.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Loki just did that weird mind thingy, he's a good three miles that way." Clint explained.

"One down, three to go." Bruce confirmed.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, did u like, did you not like? why? (I hope you liked) I tried so hard!


End file.
